This invention is directed to a powder-based lip liner cosmetic composition.
The great majority of existing lip liners are in pencil form. The composition of these pencils consists of necessarily large proportions of oils, waxes, and fats, plus other emollient materials which deposit a waxy or oily, non-dry film. The latter film is removable on contact with any surface, such as glass or plastic. The film is moreover permeable to lipstick and color and therefore is not totally satisfactory in preventing "bleeding" or "feathering" of the color above or below the lip line. This is because of the high solubility of lipstick into the wax and oil-based conventional lip liner.
A minor proportion of lip liners are thick liquids similar in composition to that of pencils, which are applied with a brush. The characteristics and properties of these liquid lip liners are almost identical to those of the lip liner pencils. However, the oil content is even higher in liquid lip liners than in pencils, which aggravates even further the problems of "feathering" and excessively rapid removal.
There is therefore a need for an improved lip liner that is long lasting and not easily removable in contact with surfaces. In particular, there is a need for an improved lip liner that is impermeable to lipstick and prevents the typical "feathering" or "bleeding" of lipstick compositions when applied next to lip liner. Additionally, there is a need for an improved lip liner composition that is substantially dry and powdery in form which contains low levels of oil and waxes. There is furthermore a need for a lip liner that can be readily applied creating a smooth and desirable appearance.